The Light
by warmsweater
Summary: Sehun tidak suka sendirian. Sangat tidak suka. Sendirian itu sepi, hampa, kosong, dingin, gelap— membuat segala fantasi buruk akan datang ketika Sehun mengalaminya. Dan ketika semua orang pergi meninggalkannya dan rasanya ia ingin mati saja... Jongin datang. EXO Fanfiction / KaiHun / YAOI / RnR?


Oh Sehun tidak tahu apa jadinya jika ia tidak bertemu seorang Kim Jongin.

Baik sekali Tuhan mau mengirimkan malaikat seperti Jongin di masa-masa kritisnya.

.

.

.

 **Title : The Light**

 **Pairing : KaiHun (Jongin x Sehun)**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Family, BoysLove**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Sehun's family (OC)**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Disclaimer : FF 100% punya saya, cast sih nggak.**

 **Enjoy—**

 **p.s. kalau gak suka pairnya, gak usah dibaca**

.

.

.

Saat kecil, Sehun selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang disayanginya. Ayahnya, ibunya, dan kakak laki-laki tersayangnya— Sehun merasa sebagai orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Ia tidak pernah kesepian. Kasih sayang yang tulus dari lingkungan keluarganya adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Sehun dapat hidup bahagia.

.

Semuanya berakhir ketika ia berumur 7 tahun.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal seorang Oh Jaehyun, direktur Oh Corp yang terkenal itu? Perusahaan milik ayah Sehun merupakan salah satu perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh bagi pertumbuhan negeri ginseng. Kerja sama yang baik dari banyak pihak asing membuat perusahaan tersebut berkembang pesat dan menjadi salah satu perusahaan paling besar di Korea.

Namun, tentu saja, hal itu memberi banyak dampak yang tidak diinginkan.

Semakin banyak orang yang ingin menjatuhkan Oh Jaehyun.

Malam itu— tanggal 14 November, Sehun sangat ingat— hujan badai menerpa bagian timur kota Seoul. Ada badai, ada petir. Sehun sangat tidak suka petir. Sehun berlari menuju kamar kakaknya dan meringkuk di atas kasur.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" Luhan, kakak Sehun, beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan membelai pelan surai cokelat adik kesayangannya. Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng.

Luhan menghela napasnya— memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kegiatan belajarnya sejenak dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun. "Karena petir lagi?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan menyamankan dirinya di bawah selimut Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya berbeda empat tahun, tetapi sangat jelas bahwa Luhan sudah jauh lebih dewasa jika dibandingkan dengan adiknya itu. Sehun yang manja dapat diimbangi dengan Luhan yang dewasa.

"Di mana eomma?"

"Memasak, di dapur."

"Appa?"

"Melakukan sesuatu di ruang ker—"

 _ **DOR DOR**_

 _Deg_

"H-hyung…"

Sehun terbelalak setelah mendengar dua suara tersebut. Ia cukup yakin bahwa yang ia dengar tadi adalah suara… tembakan?

Yang benar saja, kenapa ada suara tembakan di rumah?

Luhan menyimpan telunjuk di depan bibir Sehun, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Luhan melirik pintu kamar yang masih terbuka lebar.

Apakah mungkin… terjadi sesuatu kepada kedua orang tuanya?

"Sstt, Sehunnie…" Luhan berbisik pelan, "Hyung akan ke bawah sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sehun refleks memegang erat tangan kakaknya. Matanya mulai sembap, "A-andwae!"

Luhan menarik Sehun turun dari kasur dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam lemari pakaiannya, "Sehunnie tunggu di sini dulu… Jangan keluar kalau belum hyung panggil, ok?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat dan mulai terisak, "J-jangan tinggalkan Sehun…"

Luhan tersenyum getir dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun, "Hyung tidak akan lama, jadilah anak baik…"

"Hyung—"

Sehun tidak sempat menahan tangan Luhan. Kakaknya itu tiba-tiba menutup pintu lemari rapat-rapat dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak suka sendirian. Sangat tidak suka. Sendirian itu sepi, hampa, kosong, dingin, gelap— membuat segala fantasi buruk akan datang ketika Sehun mengalaminya.

Luhan tidak juga kembali. Sehun hanya bisa meringkuk dan menggigil di dalam lemari kakaknya. Ia sempat meraih salah satu baju hangat Luhan dan memakainya, tetapi ia tetap saja menggigil.

Sehun ingin keluar. Sehun ingin segera berlari menuju kakak dan kedua orang tuanya, memastikan bahwa ketiganya baik-baik saja. Sehun ingin segera memakan masakan ibunya dan bercanda tawa dengan keluarganya.

Sehun bingung. Luhan menyuruhnya untuk tidak keluar, tetapi ia ingin keluar. Di lain sisi, ia juga terlalu takut untuk keluar. Hujan badai masih menerpa rumahnya dan ia tidak berani keluar dari dalam lemari.

.

 _ **DOR**_

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar setelah beberapa saat.

Suara mesin mobil menyusul suara tembakan itu. Sehun dapat mendengar suara mesin mobil itu menjauh dari rumahnya.

Apakah… keadaannya sudah aman?

 _Kreek_

Sehun membuka pintu lemari itu perlahan. Ia menggigit bibirnya ragu, seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada boneka rusa yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

Sehun berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar.

"H-hyung? Eomma? Appa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menuruni tangga. Hujan mulai mereda— tidak ada yang perlu Sehun takutkan sebenarnya. Namun kenapa, Sehun merasa ada yang tidak beres?

.

 _Deg_

Sehun memicingkan matanya.

Ia melihat tubuh kakaknya terkapar tepat di bawah tangga.

"H-hyung?"

Sehun berlari cepat ke bawah. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Luhan, "H-hyung?! Luhan hyung?!"

 _Glek_

Cairan merah pekat terlihat mengucur dari pelipis Luhan.

Darah?!

Sehun menganga. Ia mundur beberapa langkah— tidak berani melihat wajah kakaknya yang tadi ia kira hanya tertidur.

"O-omo—" Sehun segera bangkit dan berlari ke dapur mencari ibunya.

 _Glek_

Lututnya melemas ketika melihat tubuh ayah dan ibunya terkapar di atas lantai dapur dengan bersimbah darah.

Boneka rusa yang sedari tadi digenggamnya lantas jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

Sehun pun pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

 _10 tahun kemudian._

.

Sehun berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya.

Jam sekolah sudah selesai sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, sehingga Sehun tidak punya alasan lagi untuk berdiam di sekolah.

"Hei, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia dapat melihat seorang lelaki tegap dengan kancing seragam yang terbuka dan _piercing_ di telinganya.

Park Chanyeol.

Sehun tidak menanggapi. Ia buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tasnya erat.

"Kau bahkan tidak menjawab? Begitu sikapmu pada senior, hah?" Chanyeol mendorong keras bahu Sehun, membuat sang pemilik tiba-tiba tersungkur ke atas lantai.

Chanyeol menyeringai senang melihat Sehun yang tidak berdaya karena ulahnya. Ia senang melihat orang menderita karena perilakunya.

Chanyeol meraih tas Sehun dengan kasar dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya. Sehun tidak berani bangkit. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk sekadar menatap mata seniornya yang baru saja mengambil beberapa uang kertas dari dompetnya. Sehun hanya bisa diam dan menatap lantai. Ia rasa itu lebih baik daripada harus bertemu dengan mata seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih uangnya—" Chanyeol melempar dompet Sehun begitu saja dan memasukkan uangnya— uang Sehun— ke dalam saku celananya, "—lain kali bersikaplah baik pada senior, Oh Sehun."

Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun tidak marah. Ia justru lega karena Chanyeol pergi. Ia cukup bersyukur karena kepergian Chanyeol. Toh, ia juga tidak bisa membalas seniornya yang satu itu.

Sehun merapikan isi tasnya yang berantakan di mana-mana. Ia lalu beranjak dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya sejenak, lalu berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tidak hanya oleh Chanyeol, tetapi juga oleh senior-senior lainnya seperti Kim Jongdae, yang walaupun wajahnya bak malaikat tapi ternyata seorang gangster sekolah, atau Byun Baekhyun, yang walaupun wajahnya menggemaskan seperti anak kecil tapi ternyata punya banyak antek-antek yang bisa menghajar Sehun kapan saja.

Sehun kadang menyesal karena ia tidak bisa melawan senior-seniornya itu. Padahal Sehun memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan tampang yang cukup maskulin, tapi nyatanya… melawan seniornya sedikit saja tidak bisa.

Sehun tidak termasuk orang yang populer di sekolahnya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang akan diteriaki oleh perempuan-perempuan di sekolah. Bahkan mungkin eksistensinya di kelas tidak disadari oleh teman-temannya.

Rasanya, Sehun tidak punya siapa-siapa.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum getir mengingat memorinya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ketika ia turun dari lantai dua dan menemukan Luhan yang terbaring tidak sadar.

Ketika ia berlari ke dapur dan menemukan orang tuanya yang terkapar bersimbah darah.

Memori itu selalu mengganggu Sehun. Membuat Sehun terkadang ragu untuk tetap hidup di dunia.

Tetapi ia masih punya Luhan.

.

Malam itu, Tuhan tidak merenggut nyawa ketiga orang yang disayanginya sekaligus. Luhan masih hidup. Luhan masih bernyawa. Dokter bilang, Luhan hanya terkena tembakan dangkal di sisi pelipisnya dan masih punya harapan untuk hidup.

Itu 10 tahun yang lalu.

Luhan masih terbaring di rumah sakit sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Ya, Luhan koma.

.

Perusahaan Oh Corp diambil alih oleh wakil direktur sesaat setelah kematian ayah Sehun. Sayang sekali, sang wakil direktur juga ditemukan mati ditembak seminggu kemudian. Setelah itu, Oh Corp diambil alih oleh sang sekretaris— tetapi sayang, bangkrut dua bulan kemudian.

Polisi tidak menemukan pelaku pembunuhan orang tua Sehun. Kasus telah ditutup dan Sehun hanya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Harta keluarganya dirampok malam itu juga dan Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain tinggal di panti asuhan sampai kakaknya, Luhan, sadar dari komanya.

Sehun menjadi anak yang murung sejak itu. Ia tidak banyak mengobrol dan bermain dengan teman-teman di panti. Ia hanya melakukan rutinitas biasanya. Bangun di pagi hari, mandi, sarapan, berangkat ke sekolah, pulang dari sekolah, mengunjungi Luhan di rumah sakit, pulang ke panti, mandi, makan malam, mengerjakan tugas, lalu tidur. Ia tidak berusaha untuk bersosialisasi dengan anak lain, dan anak lain pun tidak berusaha untuk bersosialisasi dengannya lagi. Sehun terlalu sering mengacuhkan mereka, sehingga ia dikira sombong oleh anak lain.

Padahal itu tidak benar.

Sehun hanya kesepian tanpa keluarganya.

Setiap mengunjungi Luhan, ia akan menangis dan menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi di sekolah dan di panti. Ia tetap bercerita, meski ia tahu… Luhan tidak mendengarnya. Luhan tidak sadar. Luhan koma.

Sehun hanya berharap suatu saat Tuhan bermurah hati membangunkan Luhan dari tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan pelan menyusuri jembatan Mapo. Sehun lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang menaiki kendaraan umum. Dengan berjalan kaki, ia bisa merasakan sejuknya angin sore menerpa wajahnya. Sehun berjalan menyusuri jembatan Mapo setiap harinya. Pada pegangan jembatan terdapat tulisan-tulisan seperti 'Apakah kau sudah makan?' dan 'Mari kita berjalan bersama-sama', seolah-olah memberikan kesan percakapan dengan seorang teman. Setidaknya di sini ia bisa merasa tenang dan melupakan segala masalahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ nya bordering, membuat Sehun harus berhenti sejenak dan meraih _handphone_ dari saku celananya.

— _Choi euisanim is calling_

Choi euisanim adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Sehun dulu. Entah kenapa, setelah ayah Sehun meninggal pun, Choi euisanim tetap bersedia merawat Luhan yang koma. Sehun sudah berkali-kali diajak tinggal bersamanya, tapi Sehun tidak mau merepotkan sang dokter.

Sehun buru-buru menyentuh layar _handphone_ nya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo, euisanim? Ada apa? Beberapa menit lagi aku sampai di ru—"

 _"Sehun—"_ suara sang dokter terdengar berat dan ragu. Sehun bertanya-tanya. Choi euisanim adalah orang yang optimis dan ceria, yang selalu menyemangati Sehun bahwa Luhan akan bangun suatu hari nanti. Ada apa dengannya hari ini?

"Ne?"

 _"Luhan…"_

Tolong. Tolong jangan beritahu Sehun bahwa hal buruk terjadi pada Lu—

 _"Luhan meninggal 10 menit yang lalu, Sehun-ah."_

 _ **DEG**_

 __Sehun tersentak.

Lututnya melemas, ia terjatuh ke aspal.

Tangannya gemetar.

Napasnya tertahan.

"M-mwo?"

 _"Maaf, Sehun. Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Ma—"_

 _ **TRAK**_

 __ _Handphone_ Sehun terjatuh begitu saja ke aspal dan terlempar ke tengah jalan.

Setiap malam Sehun berdoa pada Tuhan agar membangunkan kakaknya, dan ini balasannya? Apakah Tuhan benar-benar membencinya?

Mata Sehun mulai sembap karena air mata, tetapi ia menghapusnya. Sehun tersenyum getir mengingat kenyataan pahit yang baru saja terjadi.

Luhan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sehun menyeka air matanya lagi.

Niatnya sudah bulat.

Persetan dengan semua kerja kerasnya selama ini. Persetan dengan kata-kata Choi euisanim. Sehun ditinggal sendirian, lagi, dan Sehun tidak suka sendirian.

Sehun melepas tasnya perlahan dan memanjat pegangan jembatan.

Ia tidak peduli.

Pokoknya ia mau _mati_ saja.

.

Ya, Sehun mau mati.

Lebih baik ia mati dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya di alam yang lain daripada ia harus menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

Sehun menutup matanya dan bersiap lompat dari jembatan.

"Appa, eomma, hyung… kita akan bertemu sesaat lagi."

.

Sehun melepas tautannya dengan pegangan jembatan.

.

 _ **GREP**_

Dua buah lengan tiba-tiba menahan tubuh Sehun dengan kuat dan menariknya.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Ia… tidak jadi mati?

"Kalau mau lompat, jangan di sini, dong. Sayang sekali. Pemandangannya kan, indah."

Sehun mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit tan mendekap tubuhnya erat, menjauhkannya dari sisi jembatan. Pemuda itu tersenyum hangat— senyum yang sudah jarang Sehun dapatkan. Matanya berwarna cokelat— atau hazel, entahlah, menatap Sehun dengan lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sehun menghempaskan dekapan pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Hei—" pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh Sehun cepat— walau masih dengan hati-hati, mengingat tempat mereka berdiri yang tidak terlalu lebar— dan berkata, "Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau?"

Sehun mendecak kesal, "S-sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

Walaupun Sehun sudah berusaha untuk terdengar ketus dan menyebalkan, pemuda itu, Kim Jongin, bisa mendengar nada keraguan pada suara Sehun.

"Hei—" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun.

Benar saja, Jongin bisa melihat bekas sekaan air mata di pipi lelaki yang baru saja ia _selamatkan_ itu.

"—kau ini… kalau masih takut mati, jangan coba-coba bunuh diri."

Sehun tertohok.

"T-tidak kok—"

"Tangan gemetaran, bicara putus-putus, mata sembap, masih takut mati kan?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun terisak, lagi.

"Hei, hei—" Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun pelan, berusaha untuk memberi Sehun sedikit ketenangan, "—jangan menangis, dong."

Sehun kembali menyeka air matanya cepat. Bodoh, ia ini lelaki. Menangis di depan lelaki lain bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan.

"Ehm, baiklah—" Jongin melirik _nametag_ pada seragam sekolah Sehun, "—Oh Sehun. Dunia tidak akan berakhir hanya karena kau bertengkar dengan keluargamu, atau karena kau diganggu di sekolah, atau—"

"H-hyung…" lirih Sehun di sela-sela isakannya.

"—atau karena kakakmu meninggal."

Sehun mendongak, menatap kedua obsidian Jongin lekat-lekat.

" _Well_ , maksudku, aku juga tidak pandai berkata-kata, tapi—" Jongin menghela napas, "—kalau kau memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan bukannya menjalani sisa hidup yang Tuhan berikan padamu, itu namanya bodoh, tahu."

"Y-yah—"

"Lagipula aku yakin, kakakmu juga tidak ingin kau mati bunuh diri begini."

 _ **DEG**_

.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang kini sedang tersenyum hangat dan menghapus air matanya.

.

 _Benar_. Ia tidak boleh mati bunuh diri begitu saja.

.

"J-jongin…"

"Ne?"

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

Karena bagi Sehun, Kim Jongin itu seperti cahaya.

Yang tiba-tiba menerangi hidupnya yang gelap gulita, menuntunnya ke jalan yang walaupun lebih terjal, tetapi lebih panjang dan menyenangkan.

Karena bagi Sehun, Kim Jongin itu seperti cahaya.

Yang menyelamatkannya dari jurang kesendirian.

.

.

.

 _ **After I met you, my eyes opened,  
I see this empty space  
Yo, fill this empty space  
I didn't know living for others  
could make me happy  
Now I will be there**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hold my hand when you need somebody  
I'll be that somebody somebody,  
we're in this for life yeah  
Only look at me when you need a shoulder  
I'll be that somebody somebody,  
we're in this for life yeah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Give me all your tears and worries  
Whenever you call you know that  
I'm right by your side  
I'll be there**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(The Ark – The Light)**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

Pertama kalinya bikin FF KaiHun, semoga tidak mengecewakan…

Sebenernya saya gak ngambil cerita karena terinspirasi dari MV The Ark – The Light, tapi setelah selesai ngetik, saya gak tau harus judulin apa… terus saya keinget lagunya The Ark, dan berhubung lagunya sangat-sangat bangus (dan membernya cantik, _eh_ ) jadi saya pakai judulnya.

Sekalian masukin liriknya gitu, biar keren.

Ini gak sepenuhnya KaiHun, justru lebih ke family… tapi sekali lagi, biar keren.

#ingin #keren. Gak deng.

Kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu, jadi… _RnR?_

.

.

.

.


End file.
